


The Key

by Lunakarkateclipse



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:19:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7047529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunakarkateclipse/pseuds/Lunakarkateclipse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a one shot I made. What happens when dipper's girlfriend cheats on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Key

**Author's Note:**

> Though I have gotten into other things I will always be a faller. So enjoy the story!

I dug my key into it and started carving. My heart was broken because the girl played with my heart and cheated on me.

"Keying a car I see?" My eyes widened as someone walked up behind me.

"Are you going to tell the cops?" I asked worriedly.

"Na, I did things like you before. You just need to worry about getting caught."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Bill, Bill Cipher. You?"

"Dipper....Pines." I hesitated " Dipper Pines."

"Are you sure you should be doing that with something that looks well, antique."

My eyes widened, again, when I noticed what key was using. Basically I freaked out.

"Woah calm down kid yeash!"

"No, it's just a key from my dead mother. She gave it to me before she died. She told me to keep it safe until the time comes, but now I'm screwed. I feel like moms angel will come down from the heavens and smite me."

"I doubt that will happen."

"I know I just..." I looked over at him and sighed, "I must be out of my mind doing this."

"You said that she said to keep it safe until the time comes. Maybe it's that time. Were does that key go to anyway?"

I shrugged, "I have no idea."

"Okay I think you trashed that car enough, how about we find out?"

I looked over to the left into an alleyway. There was a fancy door on a wall to the left.

"There" I ran over to the compelling door.

"Kid, that door has been locked for years."

I put the key in and turned it.

Click!

"Not anymore." I opened the door and a glorious light came out of it.

"Are we going in?" Bill asked.

"We?"

"Better me than her."

With that we walked in.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it was so bad, hope you enjoyed anyway!


End file.
